Epic Story!
by Mizuki.Sensei.69
Summary: Deidara and Sasori kidnap 3 teenagers: Cheese, Chelsea, and Sabrina. One holds a gem that controls world chaos. What the hell's gonna happen? You shall find out..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Random story... but pretty amazing, if I do say so myself. My friend (OMG Ish Luff ~ Check out her stories too. :D ) wrote it.

**Disclaimer:** We DO NOT own the Akatsuki, Masashi Kishimoto does. On the other hand, we do own Cheese, Chelsea, and Sabrina. And they do kick an unexplainable amount of ass... so... enjoy. :D

"SUMMER!!!!!!!!" screamed Cheese.

"Yes summer, full of heat, nothing to do, and 's Playhouse marathons." said Sabrina flatly.

"YAAAAAAAA! Mr. Puppet's Playhouse Marathons!!!!" [['s Playhouse right...?]]  
"Hey guys!" came a cheerful voice.

"Hi Chelsea." Sabrina and Cheese said in unison.

"What are we gonna do to--" Chelsea got cut off by sudden powerful gusts of wind coming from nowhere.

***

"That's her, right, hm?"

"I thinks so." Deidara and Sasori swooped down.

**

"OH!!!!" Cheese shouted pointing to the sky.

"What's that?" asked Chelsea.

"I don't know..." replied Sabrina. The figure stopped in front of them, it was a bird with two people on top.

"Is that a girl?" whispered Sabrina to Chelsea.

"...Maybe...."

"Ohh! She has pretty hair." Cheese smiled. The two figures walked closer.

"." said the blonde.

"You're a boy?" O.O;; --Sabrina and Chelsea did that.

"Should we take them all?"

"Sure why not, un."

"What the hell?!? Put me down!" yelled Sabrina and the blonde.

"Alas [lol], you would make a beautiful puppet, we will wait to see what leader-sama says"

"Making her a puppet would be such a waste, yeah"

"Oh, are you insulting my art now!?" yelled the red head.

"Why are they fighting about art? It's a waste of time." said Cheese.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY????" The two yelled together. *Sasori and Deidara glower*

"N-n-nothing..."

"That's what I thought."

"Let's go, hm." The blonde and red head threw the three onto the bird and took off.

__________________


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **RACHEL'S TURN AGAIN!

I think it's Mr. Puppet Pals, but close enough.

Sabrina is so positve. 'Heat, nothing to do, and Pals marathons'... XD

OMFG! I'M NOT THE ONLY PERSON THAT SPELLS 'BLOND' WITH AN 'E' AT THE END!! 8D

**Disclaimer:** We DO NOT own the Akatsuki, Masashi Kishimoto does. BUT we do own Cheese, Chelsea, and Sabrina. :D

________________________________

The redhead had crawled into some weird, creepy puppet thing that scared Cheese so much he almost pissed himself.

The blonde was fondly admiring Chelsea, which was begining to get on her nerves.

"Can I help you?" She finally asked, a faint annoyance in her voice. The blonde smirked.

"You're lovely, hmm."

"Great. A guy that kidnapped me is hitting on me..." She muttered. "And a guy that looks like a girl, no less." The blonde grunted in annoyance.

"Don't push your luck, hmm." He glarred at her.

Sabrina was looking down.

_I wonder... if I jumped, would it kill me? _I'm not quite sure which one she was hoping for, but we're not gunna get too far into that. She looked down at the creepy puppet thing that was moving along below. I was odd, creepy, and fuck ugly. She liked it.

"What do you want with us -Man, sir?" Cheese asked. The blonde twitched in annoyance.

"You know, I might have answered, hmm. But for that..." He turned away.

"Blondie." Sabrina said dryly. "Answer his Goddam question. What the hell do you want with us?" The blonde put on a shit eating grin and turned back to them.

"At least someone has some back-bone, hmm. Careful, that might get you killed, hmm." He turned back.

"You're getting on my nerves, she-man." Sabrina's fingers raked at the bird, which she then discovered was...

_Clay? _She looked at the dry clay on her fingers. And idead struck and she swallowed deeply. She hoped they'd all live.

Sabrina gathered a bunch of magical energy [How lame does that sound?] to her fist. She stood up slowly and raised her hand.

"Sab, what are you-" Chelsea asked nervously. But, Sabrina brought her fist down and the bird shattered. The blonde looked at her in shock and the four of them fell.

"YOU BITCH!"

__________________________________________

Hahaha. Sabrina's smarter than Deidara.

Well, that is, if they live. .


End file.
